


Antigen

by slipthroughknot



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipthroughknot/pseuds/slipthroughknot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They probably had the most unromantic getting together story in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antigen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hermette's H50 Multi-Ship Porn-A-Thon as prompted by snarky_kat. Some changes made from the original for clarity and to correct horrifying typos.

They probably had the most unromantic getting together story in all of the world, at least the way Danny told it. One day, while suffering the ill effects of sodium amytal, Steve told him that he'd had a crush on Danny two weeks after he started at H50. When their kidnappers also injected him with sodium amytal, Danny told Steve that he thought about Steve all the time, but there was a professional conflict, a DADT conflict, a work/life balance conflict -- it just didn't seem like it was worth it.

He'd always thought truth telling serums were just comic book fantasies but that day proved that tired old cliche true: you really can learn something new every day.

"You wanna get together after this bust?" Steve said as they were pinned down by gunfire from their kidnappers.

"Sure," Danny said as he took a shot.

"Awesome," Steve said, and they both had incentive to wrap things up quickly, which they did. Chin and Kono came just in time, and between the four of them, the kidnappers begged for mercy as they wilted under the stern, mighty, badass glare of one Kono Kalakaua.

This was what Danny told people whenever they asked how they got together, and whoever he'd shared that with in its various versions would inevitably coo about how cute it was that they had a breakthrough like that during a case. It was either that or they got the Too-Much-Information grimace, something Danny liked inflicting on really nosy people, but then he always made a point of slipping in really graphic details just to teach them a lesson. If all four of them were there while the story was being told, Danny smiled, Steve combined Aneurysm Face with an attempt at a smile, Chin smiled through gritted teeth and Kono grinned like her knee was back to 100% and a sweet wave was visible from the beach.

~ ~ ~ ~

Actually, Danny had Leiomy Tanner to thank for getting the two of them together. She had trapped them in a shed and through a vent, filtered an experimental airborne pathogen that she had been working on to protect Hawaii's native fauna.

"It's sex pollen for the European feral rabbit," she'd cackled before running away. Danny met Steve's eyes and they both gulped, loud enough that Danny heard it clearly. He was was affected first, but he didn't notice it in the beginning. He could smell Steve though, the musky, sweaty scent of him. Danny's mouth watered at the thought of running his tongue down the secret grooves and planes of Steve's body, avoiding Steve's cock until Steve was writhing, twisting, squirming beneath him, desperate for it. He thought about the smell and taste of Steve's inner thigh, the small of his back with the simultaneously hideous and awesome tattoo, the sensitive strip of skin between the testicles and the ass. Keep thinking testicles, Danny thought, possibly one of the unsexiest words in English language. It didn't work.

"It's so hot," Danny said. He loosened his tie and noticed Steve following every motion. Danny leaned on the wall and tipped his head back, panting for breath. He unbuttoned his shirt, took off the buttons on the cuff. "Why's it so fucking hot?"

"The roof is a corrugated sheet," Steve said, sounding choked. "Jesus, Danny. Your chest -- I didn't think you'd be so built."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Danny said. "I'm thinking about testicles." He kept his head back, his eyes closed.

No other word for it: Steve mewled.

"Did you not hear me about shutting up?" Danny said, and looked at Steve. A big mistake. Steve's hips were pumping back and forth, his cock sticking out of the fly of his cargo pants. He'd tucked the hem of his shirt under his chin, revealing the chest that Danny had seen countless times before but somehow looking ten times more appealing at that moment. Steve looked at Danny, partly in shame but mostly filled with such abandoned, unfettered _want_ that Danny felt himself come undone. He stripped off most of his clothes and felt such rage at the logic that shoes had to be taken off before pants because he wanted Steve now. He let his pants pool at his ankles and stuttered over to Steve like a penguin. Steve laughed, helpless and eager and Danny didn't care about anything at all except getting close to him. He kneeled on the ground, winced at the gritty sand as he did so and used the slight pain to ground him, to make this seem less perfect.

"Fuck my mouth," he said, looking up at Steve whose eyes had gone almost all pupil. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, heard Steve say his name in the most desperate way before he felt himself filled with Steve, who moved with slow, deliberate thrusts. Danny pushed him away and glared at him for extra effect. "I'm not made of fucking glass, McGarrett. I meant it. Fuck. My. Mouth."

Steve's lips parted; he panted like a dog. They both were, and Danny still would be, if Steve hadn't followed the order like the SEAL that he was and fucked Danny's mouth like he'd been preparing all his life and had just one shot to get it right. Danny took all of him in, and Steve's size was considerable, but he didn't care. He felt spit coming out the sides of his mouth and didn't care, felt the back of his throat abused and loved every single moment of it, and drank every bit that Steve had to offer when Steve finally cried out, sounding as if his orgasm was ripped out of his chest.

"Danny, Danny," Steve mumbled as he slid down on his knees. Danny took control and kissed Steve hard, teeth and tongue and lips, no finesse. He pushed Steve down on the ground, distantly noting the euphoric expression on Steve's face and crawled on top of him.

"My turn," Danny said. Jesus, he sounded awful, but he didn't care. Steve opened his mouth and Danny slipped in until he heard Steve gagging.

"Don't stop," Steve said when Danny pulled off. "Don't you fucking stop." He grabbed Danny's hips and pulled so that Danny was buried in his mouth. Danny moaned, long and low and deep. He fucked Steve's mouth, relished each and every push and pull, the slick of Steve's mouth.

There were minutes that Danny can't remember that clearly that led up to it, but he remembered the feeling of it, of having something wound up tightly in all the time he'd been in Hawaii unfurling in mere seconds until it was too much and Danny felt himself sink, having enough presence of mind to shift away from Steve, who followed his cock anyway and sucked Danny off through the near-blinding release.

Danny rolled on his back, using the unpleasant feel of rough sand on his back to ground him back into reality. He waited for some semblance of rationality to return. Things were beginning to look normal with the burning haze gone from his system.

Trust Steve to throw it all out the window. "It wasn't just the drug," Steve said.

He really was the bravest man Danny knew, and there was no other option than to meet him halfway. "Wasn't for me either, babe," Danny said.

Of course, that was when Chin and Kono found them.

~ ~ ~ ~

This was the part that only the four of them knew: Leiomy Tanner had screwed up the canisters. She'd grabbed an oxygen tank instead.

They never spoke of it again. It was a team thing.

THE END


End file.
